Something to Be Pt Two
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Slade and his new apprentices are back! More romance and action. Sequel to Something to Be Pt One. RxS BBxRae CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

**Something to Be Part Two-Part Two**

**This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed for Something to Be Pt One. I love you all! (Platonically of course) May your swords stay sharp!**

Chapter One-Love, Action, and Parents

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy called.

"Go away," she snapped.

"But we need to talk."

Raven's door slid open.

"Look, about the other day…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Why did you kiss me, anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I want to talk."

"We can't pretend it didn't change anything between us," Raven mused.

"So now what do we do?"

"I'm not exactly the romantic type, you know. I'm still cautious when it comes to emotions."

"Easily understood," Beast Boy replied, grinning. "But we could take it slow if you want. That is, if we give the whole dating thing a try…"

"I've never dated before. To tell the truth, I've never even thought about it," she said quietly.

"That's OK. But I really like you, Raven. Honestly, I just want to be with you and only you, especially with Robin and Star practically married and-"

"I get it," Raven said, smiling slightly.

"So, like-do you wanna-I mean-do you want to go to the movies or something?" Beast Boy stammered.

"It's a date."

Indeed, Beast Boy's words were true. Robin and Starfire _were _practically married. They were always together and always smiling secretively at each other, and would occasionally burst out laughing for no reason. (This caused Beast Boy to think they thought he was funny.) The other Titans didn't know what had happened after they saw Speedy run from the warehouse clutching a teddy bear and screaming his head off, (Speedy was discovered hiding under Beast Boy's bed, still holding his bear and sucking his thumb) but whatever happened seemed to have made them closer. In the meantime, Cyborg and Bumblebee disappeared for hours at a time. When they returned (both breathing heavily) no one dared to ask where they'd been. So, really, it was no wonder Beast Boy wanted to be with Raven. Titan's Tower had been struck by the love bug, and everyone was completely, insanely, in love.

However, they hadn't seen the last of Slade. Or his apprentices, for that matter. A few weeks after the 'Warehouse Incident' as Cyborg put it, the apprentices struck again. Or, rather, Saphira struck again.

"Titans, trouble!"

The six friends sped off, all using various means of transportation. When they arrive, the teens saw Saphira freezing innocent civilians with her ice power.

"Cold, are we? Well let's just see if we can warm you up," Robin snarled. (A/N Well that was original. Robin and his heroic dialogue. :shakes head:) So the Titans began to beat up on her when Slade and some of his androids showed up. (A/N No way! Get Out! Slade never leaves his lair thingy!) Robin left the others to take care of Saphira (a pretty easy task since one sonic cannon blast from Cyborg nearly knocked her out) and ran after Slade.

"You just think you're clever, devising a plan with your little girlfriend to weasel out of being my apprentice. Well, dear boy, you have much to learn. So very much."

Robin wasn't going to stand for that. He pulled out his bo staff and attempted to hit Slade, but Slade neatly sidestepped out of danger's path.

"You should really be more careful, Robin. You don't want anything to happen to Starfire, do you? And I highly doubt you want to meet the same fate as your parents. They weren't very intelligent, were they? Messing around with Two Face is a dangerous game, much like messing around with me."

Robin didn't remember the ride back to the Tower. He was numb with disbelief. How did Slade know about his parents? Yes, they had been murdered by Two Face, but the trapeze ropes had been cut. They hadn't 'messed around with Two Face' as Slade had said. He'd only been five years old when they died, but he remembered it clearly. Other than Star, only Bruce and Alfred knew the truth. He knew the three would never tell anyone.

The next thing he knew was that he was sitting on the couch. Everyone else had gone to bed, all but he and Starfire, and even she was oddly quiet. She came behind him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Star knew something was bothering him.

"He knows," Robin said quietly.

"Who knows what?" Star asked, confused.

"Slade knows about my parents."

"But how?"

"I wish I knew, Star," he replied grimly. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right? I know the fact that Slade knows of your past when you know nothing of his troubles you. I am worried."

He gave her a slight smile. "Starfire, I'm OK. I promise. I thought I'd put their deaths behind me, I really did. I wouldn't be here with you if they were alive. Who knows where I'd be. But happy as I am-"

"You miss your parents, just as I miss my mother. Everyone wants their mother and father at some point in their lives. It's perfectly normal."

"You always understand, Starfire. I love that about you."

She smiled. "Please, rest. It will do you a world of good."

Robin nodded and stood, pulling her with him. He walked back to her room with her, held her tightly for a moment, and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to RupertLover09 because she reviewed first for this story. You rock, RupertLover09. **

Chapter Two-Memories

The next morning, Starfire woke to find a red rose beside her on the pillow. There was a note underneath the rose. It ran:

_Sweetheart, _

_I need to talk to you. I will be waiting. _

_Love,_

_Robin _

'He's so impatient,' Starfire thought. But one could be a bit impatient when your very worst enemy knows all of your secrets. She picked up the rose and smiled. It was a very beautiful flower, even as far as roses go. Every petal was perfectly sculpted. Laying it gently on her desk, she went off to Robin's room.

"Robin?" she called, knocking softly on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to talk, yes?"

He nodded. "I was thinking last night about possible ways that Slade could know my how parents died. If he knows that, then he knows my real name."

"Yes, this is true, my Robin," Starfire said quietly.

"How did he find out?" Robin asked angrily.

"Perhaps he has a new power," Star suggested.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Things were going great for Beast Boy and Raven. When they were at the movies, she'd reached for his hand and held it for the whole movie. Back at the Tower, they were "adorable together" as Cyborg had put it. (Everyone else snickered at this but quickly hid it.) Beast Boy knew it was good for Raven to open up to someone. Raven had begun telling him how her father had cruelly destroyed Azarath. She also told him how horrible her childhood was when Trigon showed up and beat both her and her mother. At these times, knowing how angry she was at her father and how she needed someone, he would hold her tightly and tell her it was OK, that he'd always be there when she needed him. He knew he would keep his promise because somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with her.

Early February found the Titans (Or should I say Robin) wondering what Slade, Jupiter, and Saphira were up to. (A/N I need the month to be February for a very good reason. You'll see ;) Meanwhile, Starfire had remembered the mixture she'd seen Slade drink and quickly filled the others in on it.

"He said it made the drinker very powerful, and Slade was powerful on his own. I fear that now we shall never defeat him."

"If anyone can bring him down, the Teen Titans can," Cyborg said, his voice confident.

"Then how come we haven't before? We couldn't bring him down even with the combined efforts of both Titan teams," Robin snapped.

"Robin," Star said warningly.

"Sorry, Cy."

"It's OK man. We just have to be patient until we find his fatal flaw."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Odd. Robin is never patient when it comes to Slade," Raven mumbled to Bumblebee.

"Just like my Cy-bear is never patient with Brother Blood?"

"I suppose…why do you call him Cy-bear?"

"Because he's really just a big teddy," Bee replied, blushing slightly.

"Girls, can we please stick to the subject at hand?" Robin growled.

"Right…what would that be again?"

"Perhaps we should adjourn," Starfire suggested. No one could argue because the alarm rang yet again.

"Titans, go!"

At this particular crime scene, all three resident bad guys were present. (A/N :Shocked voice: Slade left his lair twice in two chapters? OMG!)

Cyborg and Beast Boy took Jupiter while the girls handled Saphira. Robin (of course) ran after Slade.

"How did you know about-"

"Your parents?" Slade inquired in that deadly calm voice of him. "I know everything about you. The potion your little girlfriend told you about? That is what enables me to know someone's secrets just by looking at them."

Robin threw himself at Slade, getting in a good punch to the face. However, as the game of cat and mouse continued, Slade led Robin away from the other Titans. At this moment, Slade chose to give Robin a particularly nasty look, and Robin fell to his knees, haunted by the memory of seeing his parents fall to their deaths.

Starfire was getting worried? Where was Robin? She flew above her friends' heads, looking for him.

'Where are you?' she thought anxiously. Wait, what was that? She plunged to the ground, slowing just enough to not hurt herself on impact.

"Oh, Robin," she murmured, kneeling beside him. She hastily checked for a pulse and found one, but it was slow.

"Robin, you must wake up!" Starfire cried desperately, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He stirred slightly and sat up.

"Star?" he asked groggily.

"What happened? Are you all the right?"

He nodded and rubbed his head. "A little shaken, but I'm OK."

"That is most wonderful news," Starfire declared, throwing her arms around his neck. Robin pried her off gently. "As for what happened, I'm not really sure. All I remember is fighting Slade and then everything went black."

"Oh, my poor Robin. We must get you home so you can rest properly."

He shook his head.

"Robin, you will hurt yourself if you are not careful," Star said, her voice and eyes pleading.

"Slade got away again," he snapped. "There's no time for rest."

"You are wrong, Robin. We will catch up with him eventually. Please, I cannot bear to see you hurt."

He realized she was right and stood, taking her hand to pull her up as well.

"If you say to rest, that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to risk you being upset with me." He gave her a small smile.

"I was scared. I couldn't feel the bond we share and it scared me. I feared you had died," Starfire admitted, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time," Robin replied, wrapping his arms around her. She was leaning in for a kiss when the others showed up.

"This is no time for a nature hike!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, the apprentices got away!" Cyborg added.

"So did Slade," Robin muttered.

"We are sorry we neglected our job, friends." Starfire said sincerely.

"It's cool. We were pretty much getting our butts kicked anyway," Bumblebee said.

By now Cyborg had noticed the look on Robin's face, a look of intense anger and deep sadness.

"Yo, man, what's up?"

Robin didn't reply. Starfire shook her head discreetly, signaling to Cyborg not to push the subject further.

"It's late," Raven said. "We should get home."

Robin was sitting on the couch, completely lost in his thoughts. Once again he and Star were the only ones awake.

"Here," she said, pressing a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Star flopped down next to him, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're O the K?"

"Yes," he snapped in a harsh voice she'd never heard him use before. "Oh, Starfire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's OK. I'm merely concerned."

"I know," Robin whispered, sipping his cocoa. "I know."

"Do you wish to talk? I will hold you and say it's going to be alright." Star's voice sounded hopeful.

Robin hid an affectionate grin. She was so cute sometimes.

"No, I don't really want to talk. I think I'll sleep, like you told me to."

Both teens stood and simultaneously hugged. Robin laced his fingers through her and managed a half-smile. Star walked him to his room, as if to ensure he wouldn't sneak down to the Slade files and try to uncover Slade's identity.

"You can come in if you want," Robin offered.

Starfire shook her head. "It is very late. I should sleep myself."

"Alright. If you need me though, just-"

"Connect the bond, I know," she finished patiently.

Robin pulled his girlfriend to him, stroked her hair and then brought his lips to hers.

Starfire giggled as they pulled away. A clock chimed two a.m.

"Go to bed," she said, sounding highly reminiscent of a scolding mother.

"OK, Mom," he teased.

"I give up!" Starfire cried exasperated.

"No you don't," Robin replied, and kissed her again.

"I do not give up, then," she said, her voice breathless.

He let her go, entering his own bedroom, where he fell asleep, dreaming of his Starfire.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is dedicated to…uh…Loaned! Yeah, OK. It's dedicated to Loaned. Yay Loaned!**

Chapter 3-A Scream in the Night

Star had barely fallen asleep when the dream happened. Except it wasn't really a dream; it was her worst memories. Being frightened as a child, her mother sick and helpless…and almost having to use her starbolts against Robin when he was Slade's apprentice.

She sat bolt upright, scared.

_Robin, Robin, I need you, _Star called telepathically.

_I'm on my way._

She sat, shaking with the terrible memories fresh in her mind.

A second later, Robin rushed in, minus the mask, but nonetheless looking alert.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders and let her cry, not saying a word, just being there like he always was. She stopped rather suddenly, realizing she must look like a completer idiot.

"What happened, Star?" he asked gently.

"I had a mare of the night containing my worst memories. They all seemed so real like I was reliving them," she sobbed.

"Star," Robin breathed in her ear. "I'm sorry. I understand why you cried; memories can be awful."

Starfire smiled, a watery one, but a smile all the same. "I feel better now. I always feel so safe with you."

"Good," Robin whispered. "It's good for a guy to know his girlfriend feels safe with him. It boosts our already incredibly high egos."

"I do love you, my Robin."

"I love you too, my Starfire. My angel."

"Angel," she murmured, leaning against him.

He continued to hold her close until an idea came to him. He leaned back into her pillows, taking Starfire with him. She spread her quilt over them both, obviously thinking he was staying.

"Star-" he began. "I'm not staying."

"But perhaps I shall need you to rescue me. Besides, I wish to talk to you."

"In your bed?" he asked pointedly.

"Does that really matter?" Star countered coyly.

"No." Robin grinned. "What's so important?"

"Well, is it merely a coincidence that you are forced to relive your worst memory and the same night I dream of mine? Do you not think it could be the bond at work again?"

"It is," Robin replied slowly. "But since you saw yours because I did, so you only dreamed about them."

"That makes sense," she said.

Feeling that mystery was solved, she turned over, his arms still around her.

"Good night, Robin."

"Night."

'I'll just stay until she falls asleep,' he thought, smiling to himself at how peaceful she looked.

He laid his head down beside hers, closing his azure eyes.

The next morning, Starfire woke to find someone's arms enclosed around her tightly.

'Who is in my bed of slumber?' she thought frantically.

She attempted to turn to see who was in her bed, but the arms tightened themselves around her protectively.

Starfire unwrapped the arms from around her slender form and rolled over to see Robin, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the night before. (A/N Not like that you gutter-minded sickos! Though I suppose I'm gutter-minded for having to add that ;)

She scooted closer to him, gently bringing her lips to his, causing Robin to moan softly. Robin's eyes fluttered open and a grin was pasted on his lips.

"Good morning Beautiful."

Starfire blushed, just like she always did after he complimented her.

"How'd you sleep after our little chat?"

"Fine with you next to me," she replied.

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep in here…just so you don't think I'm some weirdo," Robin explained quickly. (A/N Do you really think she's not going to like finding you in her bed? Hello, have you looked in a mirror lately?)

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"OK," he said, smiling.

They remained that way for a few more minutes, just holding each other.

_Hey, _Robin called through their mental link.

_Yes?_

_Want to go get breakfast? I smell something fantastic._

_That sounds glorious. What time is it anyway?_

_7:32._

The two untangled themselves form Starfire's sheets and headed toward the kitchen, stopping by Robin's room so he could get his mask.

"Why do you not let the others see your eyes?"

"I was trained not to take it off as Robin. When I'm Richard Grayson, it's no big deal, but as Robin, I have to keep it on," he explained.

"But you are still dressed as Robin," Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah, well."

"Why do you not let the others see Richard Grayson? You let me know of him."

"I'm not ready to tell the others."

"Why?"  
"We're just full of questions today aren't we?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Starfire pouted slightly and Robin felt guilty. Thinking he could make it up to her, he hugged her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They finally had to break the kiss, however, for lack of air.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You have any doubts?"

"True," Robin agreed.

They walked into the living room/kitchen.

Bumblebee was the one cooking, frying both bacon and sausage. On the counter beside her a fruit platter was clearly a work in progress. Beside that sat a bowl of pancake batter. Cyborg was watching TV with the channel turned to MTV. He sang along loudly and off key to The Click 5.

Robin hopped over the back of the couch to join him in singing loudly and just as much off key.

"Boys," Starfire murmured, sitting down.

"We stay with them because…why?"

"They're cute really."

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, gazing fondly at Cyborg.

"What's with the singing though?"

"Girl, I do NOT know," Bumblebee replied, sassy as ever. "If I did know why they're singing, would I be here? I don't think so."  
Starfire laughed at that.

"So you and Robin, huh?"

"Robin and I have been together for four months. I should think it's Robin and I."

"No, I mean it's really serious. I heard him muttering to himself. Something about Valentine's Day."  
"What is Valentine's Day?"  
"A false holiday where every girl with a boyfriend tries to pressure them into doing something that the boy doesn't want to, like go to a chick flick, or something the boy has been putting off."

"But he agrees to go to the flicks of chicks and has not been putting anything off." Starfire said, puzzled.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Then you're lucky."

Star's gaze wandered to Robin, who was now playing video games with Cyborg, having realized neither was any good at singing. "Yes, I am very lucky."

**Hello, all :counts on fingers: four or five reviewers of mine! Yayness for the fluffyness! (Please excuse me; I had forty ounces of Coke today.) See the little box on the :Looks at a map: the west (right) side of your page? Please click on it and drop me a line! Special message to simplegrl007: Yay! Hugs for your better English grade!**

**-iluvrobbie **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is dedicated to Kory-Ana-Star because of the nice reviews she left me! I appreciate them! **

Chapter 4-The Reason Why

The next time the apprentices struck was a date Starfire knew she'd remember for a long time. She didn't know why; February 10 doesn't seem to be an important date. (A/N Unless your birthday is 2-10. No offense to any reader whose b-day might be 2-10 ;) Perhaps she remembered the day because she finally discovered why Slade kept making Robin relive his terrible memories.

Jupiter and Saphira had received orders from Slade to bring Robin and Starfire to him. Jupiter immediately snatched up Robin, not even giving him a chance to fight back. Cyborg tried to blast her, but she quickly dodged and flew away. Starfire flew after Jupiter, shooting after her with eyebeams. Saphira flew up behind her and shoved her, making Star miss. Saphira quickly bound Starfire's hands together.

"You're coming, too," Saphira spat.

"Robin. Robin's little girlfriend Starfire."

"Let her go!"

"I do believe we've been in this exact same situation before," Slade snapped icily.

_What could he want with us? _Starfire asked fearfully.

_No idea. _

_You do not think he could want to drain us of our strength, do you? _

_I'm not sure what to think, sweetheart. Why would he just want to drain us of our strength? _

_Perhaps…no, it couldn't be. _

_WHAT? _

_Maybe he is getting more powerful from our worst memories. He wants us to suffer as he grows in power. Then we will simply waste away and our friends…Oh, Robin, what will our friends do without us? _

_How much more powerful can he get? Did he get more potion? _

"Funny you should mention potion, Boy Wonder. It merely enabled me to make anyone wish they were dead, just by making them relive their worst memories. I get all the strength they possessed before they just waste away. As soon as your little girlfriend is dead, I will also assume her powers."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed.

_Perhaps we can fight him,_ Starfire suggested.

_How? You heard him, Star, he's going to take your powers. _

_What is your most treasured memory? _

_I have many. Ever since I told you how I felt, I've cherished everything. _

_This is no time for romance, Robin, _Starfire replied. _The next time he looks at you, just remember the best times of your life. _

Slade chose that particular moment to give our favorite Boy Wonder a nasty look, as if daring their plan to work.

_Robin's Memories _

He was sitting on a Ferris Wheel, watching Starfire, who was watching fireworks. She looked so beautiful with her auburn tresses gently floating around her. He offered cotton candy, hiding an affectionate grin as she tentatively sampled the pink sugary fluff.

'Amazing. Truly amazing.'

The two of them were sitting by a fire reluctantly made by Robin, an awkward silence hanging between them.

"Starfire, what happened?"

She continued to speak about how she didn't understand their relationship. He wanted so badly to tell his beautiful alien friend how he felt about her. He couldn't be involved with her; he knew he couldn't. He would surely hurt her again. Flash forward to three minutes later. He could hardly believe he was holding her hands, both of them. Starfire looked at him so trustingly, silently willing for him to utter those indulgent words. Two minutes later, after being rudely interrupted by the strange creature, he was lacing his fingers through hers, knowing she could save them. The two jumped, and then were…flying!

"Robin," she whispered softly. He hugged her, a hug which she readily returned. It felt so natural to hold her, and Robin easily could have held her forever if Cyborg and Beast Boy hadn't interrupted.

Robin eagerly wrapped his arms around her slender form, holding one of her hands with his. It was so odd that they had been chosen as King and Queen for the high school prom when neither went to high school. She was so close and didn't seem to mind his awkwardness at holding her, something he hadn't done before.

It was the fateful night four months ago, the night he'd kissed her for the first time.

_End Robin's Memories _

"How did you do that?" Slade spluttered.

_It worked, _Robin said smugly, as if it had been his idea.

_Yes, I see. _

Frustrated, Slade smashed several important-looking items, one of them being the control for Robin and Starfire's shackles. Starfire winked and Robin nodded. They snuck up behind him and attacked.

"This is for messing with our pasts," Robin snarled, punching Slade repeatedly in the gut. Slade doubled over, and then collapsed. Starfire quickly bound his wrists together while Robin contacted the police.

An hour later, the Titans were gathered around a table in the pizza parlor, celebrating Slade's arrest. Robin seemed to be drunk with happiness at this news and repeatedly kissed Starfire, much to the disgust of the screaming fangirls who had crowded their table.

"Hey, ladies, you could always get a slice of Beast Boy."

Raven hit her boyfriend. "I hope you didn't mean that," she growled.

"Course I didn't," he replied, kissing her.

The others laughed at their friends as they tidied up their table. As the six headed home, Bumblebee had a closing remark, as always.

"Hey, guys, Valentine's Day is coming up…"

"So it is," Robin replied, trying to sound casual. "So it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is dedicated to simplegrl007 for being an awesome friend! Even though she DID ditch me for her "club" meeting. :Winks:**

Chapter 5-Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day found Robin a nervous wreck.

"Yo man, calm down!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, it's not like you're gonna propose. Wait, are you going to propose?" Beast Boy asked.

"No more questions," Robin snapped, trying to find the right clothes for his big date with Starfire.

"But-"

"Just stop Beast Boy. Leave him alone with his feelings," Cyborg taunted.

"Shut up or I'll tell Bumblebee you still sleep with a teddy bear," Robin countered.

Cyborg turned red in the face. Beast Boy cracked up.

"You're gonna pay for that ya little grasstain!" Cyborg shouted, as he chased Beast Boy out of Robin's room.

Meanwhile, in Star's room…

She and Bumblebee were taking turns doing each other's hair and nails.

"I think Robin's gonna propose to you, Star."

Starfire blushed. "Wh-what makes you so sure, Bee?"

"I saw him with a velvet box this morning," Bumblebee replied smugly. "It so has a ring in it, Star. Star's getting married, Star's getting married," she sang.

"He wouldn't. We're so young and really, we have other responsibilities. He wouldn't propose, not tonight."

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

When 7:00 finally fell around, all the guys were ready. Beast Boy actually fussed over the state of his hair for once. He and Raven were just hanging around the Tower and watching a movie or two. Cyborg and Bumblebee were going to a candlelit dinner in a very romantic restaurant. Robin refused to tell anyone where he was taking Starfire, but Bumblebee insisted she'd seen him put a velvet box in his pocket. A look of anxiety was evident on his face.

"We're out," Bumblebee called. Cyborg was having a difficult time keeping his eyes in his head; she looked stunning. Bumblebee was wearing an off the shoulder black dress with slits up the sides and black heels that laced up a little past her ankles.

"See you later," Beast Boy and Raven called back in unison.

Robin rolled his eyes, but as he was facing away from them, they didn't see. After what seemed like centuries, Starfire appeared in the doorway.

"You look so beautiful," Robin whispered.

"Thank you," Starfire replied.

She did look beautiful. Starfire was wearing her regular purple halter top, minus the neck guard. She also wore a pink corduroy miniskirt and pink sandals.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, but where are we going again? I do not think you ever told me…"

"It's a surprise," Robin replied, lacing his fingers through hers.

The R-cycle took them to a clearing where they could watch the stars come out. While Star was watching them, Robin picked her a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Amazing," she murmured.

"You are," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, uh, Raven, um…"

"Spit it out already."

"It's you and me, huh?"

"Well, yes." She smiled at him. "Somehow I don't think that's what you to say."

"It's not. I'll be honest. I-"

"Please don't say you love me."

"But," Beast Boy protested. "I do, Rae. I do love you."

"Beast Boy, I'm not saying I don't love you, too, but this is too much too soon. You've been so wonderful to me these past few weeks and I really appreciate you trying so hard to get through to me. I was cold and unfeeling for sixteen years; now I can suddenly feel emotion and I'm trying to sort it all out, OK?"

"I won't out any pressure on you," he promised. "I just want you to know how I really feel."

Raven rested her head on his shoulder and an easy silence fell over the two.

"Gar? Do you think we'll ever get married? I think I might like to be married someday."

"Maybe. Maybe we'll have a kid or two. That might be nice. I've always wanted to be a father."

"Yes…kids would be nice," Raven mused. She snuggled against him, wrapping both arms around one of his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan. I like it."

"Me, too."

"Vic, are you OK?"

Cyborg had been staring dreamily at Bumblebee the whole night, hardly saying a word. He snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine," Cyborg replied.

"OK," Bumblebee said, returning to her meal.

"Well, it's just that, I-I love you, Karen."

"I love you too." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

Several other couples in the restaurant stared as the teen heroes began making out right there across the table, knocking their food to the floor.

"Um, excuse me, but you will have to leave," a waiter said, trying to be polite as he could.

"Huh? Oh, right."

The teens pulled apart and left the restaurant, both blushing furiously as they headed to the T-car.

"Starfire?"

She looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. She also noticed he was fiddling with his pocket, for some reason.

"Starfire," Robin repeated, pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a ring with a gold band and three heart-shaped diamonds, the one in the center slightly larger than the other two.

"Starfire, will you marry me?" (A/N Go: Aww…)

Before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Yes, Richard, I will marry you."


End file.
